β o r i ŋ g
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Los espadas no juegan porque nunca estan aburridos, ¿O era porque no sabian como matar el tiempo como sabían matar a sus enemigos? Orihime arreglara eso cuando el 4to Espada Ulquiorra la visita a su celda con una duda


**[OS] Boring**

**-* Ulquiorra & Orihime*- **

**Advertencias:**

**- Lo hice en un momento fugaz de inspiración -Gracias a los comentarios en mi otro fic de esta pareja, Arigato chicos- **

**- Este One-shot es raro en la mayoría de su contenido especialmente para mayores de 16 años o de mente quebrada como la mía, ya es cuestión suya si apesar de saber esto quieren leer **_-Conste que __**aviso **__para __**no **__recibir reclamos- _

**Summary****: **_Los espadas no juegan porque nunca estan aburridos, ¿O era porque no sabian como matar el tiempo como sabían matar a sus enemigos? Orihime arreglara eso cuando el 4to Espada Ulquiorra la visita a su celda con una duda -Sin dejar su misión de protegerla claro-  
_

* * *

La celda que se ha convertido en tu casa, aquel lugar donde has reunido gran cantidad de sentimientos y emociones que te ponen mal y todo eso es causa de un solo tipo cuyo nombre tienes que pronunciar apenas lo vez, no tienes obligación de hacerlo pero es algo que no puedes evitar, para tu desgracia así es. Nuevamente la puerta se habre haciendo el mismo chillido insoportable de siempre, ese que ya esta volviéntote loca; pero te mantienes en tu postura normal, bueno según lo que tú considerás normal, puesto que a él seguramente le importará lo mismo que le importa si lloras o ries. Exacto, nada de nada; un sirviente entra y deja la bandeja con los platos de comida para retirarse, esperas escuchar el chillido de la puerta cerrándose pero no pasa nada

- Hoy estás más callada que de costumbre mujer- dijo aquel carcelero con tu monótona voz y con su misma postura al verte como si no merecieras estar en su presencia. Te volteaste y lo viste enfrente de ti como siempre

- Solo estoy aburrida- musitaste diciendo verdades a medias, aunque no encontrabas nada que hacer podías lamentarte y hundirte en tu mundo de fantasías donde todo era como tu querías- ¿Estás preocupado?- interpelaste a tu única compañia en las Noches

- Mi deber es cuidar de ti mujer- te aclaró cerrando sus ojos como si pensará que cada día te hacías más boba- No te hagas ilusiones estúpidas- dijo ahogando tus intensiones de continuar la charla, nuevamente

- Entiendo- caminaste a paso lento en dirección a la charola de comida, aunque era un asco iba a pasar por tu garganta a tu paso y no al de aquel espada, le ahorrarías tiempo pensaste desanimada- En ese caso, estoy bien- con aquellos ingrsientes revueltos que planeaban hacerte comer día a día y ahora en tus en manos, te sentaste en esa incomoda cama donde comenzaste a consumir lo que había en el plato

- ¿Acaso te encanta mentir con el único objetivo de mostrarte más miserable de lo que ya eres?- ese tipo no tenía consideración alguna con sus palabras, ¡Mierda! Si tan solo tubieras el don de Ichigo para convertirte en Shinigami; le patearías el trasero para reirte como demente, auqnue él te mataría puesto que no golpearías ni a un chachorro aunque tubieras el poder de un Dios de la Muerte

- Déjame en paz- bisbiseaste un poco molesta sabiendo que no mentía. Pero antes de que él te hiriera aún más preguntaste- ¿Acaso los espadas no tienen algo más que hacer? ¿Además de pelear por Aizen?- terminaste el plato bebiendo aquello que se supone, era agua

- Nosotros existimos...-

- ...Para servir a Aizen-sama y sus deseos- interrumpiste sabiendo bien la línea y el tono de voz, al parecer a él no le gustó tanto como a ti

- ¿Te crees muy chistosa?- arqueó la ceja obviamente irritado

- Pues en realidad...- él gruño por unos segundos y con poco sonido pero lo escuchaste- No tengo nada mejor que hacer...- susurraste- No mientras Aizen-sama no me necesite... ¿Acaso ustedes no se aburren?- él negó con la cabeza con su mirada seria- Mmm ¿Entonces que hacen cuando no pelean?-

Él se mantuvo pensativo, te miraba pero sus ojos decían que trataba de encontrar algo para decirte

- Silencio mujer- como te dijo eso salió de aquel lugar

_"Lo sabía" _pensaste con una sonrisa que no podías contener más, al parecer el 4to se concentró tanto en salir de ahí que no se dio cuenta que debía vigilar tu comida, pero te sentías tan satisfecha de hacer hecho dudar a Schiffer Ulquiorra por unos segundos que se te olvido el sabor de aquella comida diaria

Al parecer ya era hora de dormir vaya que se te fue el tiempo tratando de plasmar esa cara en tu memoria, cielos esa duda en el rostro del espada no se veía todos los... mmm en fin lo que en esos lugares se conocían como días, las luces se apagarón por completo dejando que la luna se quedará contigo iluminándote, sin necesitar más te acomodaste entre las sábanas cerrando tus grises ojos sin quitar esa sonrisa de tu cara, que emocionante había sido. De estar en tu vida normal eso no te habría dejado tan ida, pero ahora que solo veías paredes blancas con las escenas anteriores eso era tu libro de comedia, exagerabas pero era la verdad

* * *

- Ah Pastelillo-san...- tus mejillas sonrojadas y tu lengua de afuera dejando saliva correr por tu boca hasta tu mentón. Saboreaste ese delicioso pastelillo de crema chantillín con fresa y un licuado de melocotón en frente de ti tan grandes que tus ojos brillaban- ¡Ah Pastelillo-san!- gritaste completamente emocionada por aquel banquete que aguardaba por ti, tu lengua pasaba una y otra vez por aquella mora que decoraba el pastelillo- Mmm Mora-chan-

¿Qué era eso? ¿Quién te acariciaba la mejilla?

Abriste los ojos lentamente y caiste a la realidad ¡oh no! te digiste al sentir el sabor de la funda de tu almohada que abrazabas con fuerza en tus brazos y piernas

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- te preguntó el poseedor de los ojos esmeraldas

- ¿he? ¿So-soñando?- tu sonrojo aumento cuando viste en él una diminuta curvación en sus labios ¿Sonreía? ¿Se burlaba?- No dije nada gra-cioso- digiste entrecortadamente levantándote usando tu brazo sin soltar la almohada

- Eso dices tú- te aseguro sentándose en la cama, te hiciste hacía atrás para no molestarlo, aunque era tu cama por lo que era él quien invadía tu espacio. Notaste casi de inmediato que en su cintura que no llevaba su katana como siempre

- ¿Pa-pasa algo?- quisiste dejar a un lado ese tema de tus alocadas acciones en medio de tus raros sueños; ya que solo te afectaba a ti

- Necesitaba saber algo- te dijo sin verte y sin darte de la oportunid de preguntar continuó- ¿Qué hacen los humanos cuando estan aburridos?- cuando te vio al fin sus ojos parecían lo único que brillaba en esa celda, un brillo tan intenso que te dió ganas de verlo por mucho tiempo más

- He... nosotros... hablamos, cocinamos, leemos libros, historietas, o el periódico...-

- ¿Qué es el periódico?- te preguntó como un niño curioso ladeando la cabeza dejando caer más cabello en su rostro ¡Que lindo!

- En realidad son... las noticias más importantes... es decir, se compone de diferentes secciones que afectan a la comunidad o a un lugar en especial- te sentáste bien, él se hizo a un lado dejándote lugar a su lado donde te situaste dejando la almohada a un lado

- ¿Cómo cuales?- parecía interesado, vaya quién diría que Ulquiorra era tan curioso, pero no se obtiene el conocimiento sin preguntar o informarse bien ¿no?... ¡Mierda! Ya comenzabas a pensar como él, solo esperabas que tu mirada siguiera igual

- Como economía, deportes, espectáculos, cocina y algunas cosas más de interés común- te sentiste como una sabia dando consejos a los niños a su alrededor

- Entiendo- regresó su vista al frente- ¿Y qué son las historietas?-

- Son como... no sé como explicarlo...- pensaste una forma fácil de decirlo pero como él no era ninguna clase de tonto, aclaraste la garganta y digiste- Son historias plásmadas en dibujos con diálogos para saber lo que dicen los personajes ficticios- sonreiste esperando que las preguntas se acabarán ahí

- ¿Qué más hacen?- lo raro era que no te estaba cuestionando en nada, solo preguntaba y escuchaba como un buen estudiante. Recordaste tu escuela en Karakura y caes en la verdad de nunca haber visto a alguien tan interesado por aprender, eso te cuenta a tí ya que esos papelitos que entre tu y Tatsuki-chan se mandaban no era algo digno de una buena estudiante

- Pues... bailamos, hacemos manualidades, o jugamos. En realidad yo en lo personal prefiero jugar ya que es más divertido y más entretenido para pasar el tiempo, aunque normalmente es mejor cuando se juega entre dos- terminaste de explicar, al igual que él observaste fijamente la pared imaginando a ese pastelillo de chantillín con una mora arriba, por lo regular era una fresa pero daba igual

- ¿Qué tipo de juegos?-

_¿Cuando se le acabrían las preguntas?_

- ¿Jamás has jugado?- le preguntabas a un Hollow, ¿Qué podía él responderte? Obvio fue que negó con la cabeza- ¿No recuerdas... haber jugado en tus otras vidas?- él negó con la cabeza nuevamente, sentías lástima por él, aunque ese conjunto de almas tenían un buen motivo para estar conformando ahora al 4to Espada Schiffer Ulquiorra, pero tenías la leve sensación de que alguna entre todas esas almas era inocente, solo víctima de bastardos como lo fue Sora, un alma olvidada por sus familiares de una forma cruel, no ahora no podías ponerte melalcolica- Mmm ¿Te apeteceria jugar ahora?- al fin, él te miro nuevamente con esa expresión triste, una triste no solo en apariencia sino también adentro de sus ojos, asintió levemente- ¡Bien!- le sonreiste ladeando la cabeza con un sonrojo y con los ojos a medio cerrar para asegurarte de que él no usará de pronto el sonido y se escapara para después no "recordar" nada al día siguiente- ¿Qué podemos jugar?- preguntáste pensativa, vaya cosa, jugarías con un espada, nadie te crería eso; ni tu misma lo creías. Viste el techo

- ... ¿Aún no te decides?- te preguntó, al parecer ya habías mirado el techo por varios minutos

- Podemos jugar... ¡Las escondidas!- chasqueaste los dedos sonriente, un juego que se podía hacer entre dos, pero lugares eran los faltantes

- Déjame adivinar, uno se esconde y el otro busca- aseguró, hasta un niño podía darse cuenta del objetivo del juego con solo oir el nombre

- Exacto- te levantaste con cuidado y le extendiste la mano- ¿Hay algún lugar de aquí que tenga varios lugares grandes para que la búsqueda pueda ser interesante?- preguntaste cuando él se levantó. Te miró y soltó un suspiro, fijo la vista en la cama, tomó una sabana de un jalón y te cubrió en ella sosteniéndote como un costal

* * *

Parpadeaste unas tres veces, era un lugar hermoso y que nunca habías imaginado, eso que contabas con una imaginación superior a la de una chica ordinaria de tu edad

- ¿Es aquí?- preguntaste algo emocionada y excitada por el lugar tan extenso y raramente construido- ¿Qué lugar es este?- tus ojos no podían brillar más que en ese momento

- Es el laberinto que se encuentra al otro lado de los dominos del Octavo espada. Lo usa cuando desea ver a una rata de su laboratorio, aunque todos los espadas somos libres de venir aquí... por lo regular solo lo usa él... una vez aquí el reiatsu de quienes entran es oculto, por lo que no podrías persivir mi prescencia ni yo la tuya- excplicó viendo todo al igual que tu- Las ramas se mueven a cada 28 minutos haciendo más senderos, por lo que es más difícil encontrar a alguien que se adentra en el-

- ¡Es perfecto!- aplaudiste, hace mucho que no jugabas en algo tan interesante- Ahora toca decidir quien se esconde y quién busca-

- ¿Cómo es eso?-

- Simple...- alzaste la mano de modo que él la viera bien- "Piedra"- hiciste tu mano puño- "Papel"- la extendiste- o "Tijera"- dejaste libre solo el dedo índice y el dedo medio, bajaste el brazo- Ahora esto es simple; si tu haces piedra y yo tijera, tu ganas ya que piedra destroza tijera. Si yo hago papel y tu piedra, yo gano porque papel cubre piedra. Si haces tijeras y yo papel, tu ganas, ya sabes tijeras cortan papel... y así sucesivamente- tomaste aire- Se pueden hacer rondas, como dos de tres o tres de cuatro- él asintió entendiendo, no era un estúpido, ahora Ulquiorra había aprendido algo nuevo gracias a ti

- Joder- murmuraste corriendo por los pasillos de ramas verdes, cafeses otros anaranjados y algunas flores multicolores encrustradas en el suelo o paredes- Deseaba ser yo la que buscará- así dejarías de sentirte como la presa, seguramente él ya sabría que tu pondrías papel a la primera, piedra a la segunda y tijeras a la tercera; por lo que el uso tijera a la primera, papel a la seunda y piedra a la tercera ¡Era astudo! De rara vez ganabas en ese tipo de juegos, así que muchas esperanzas destrozadas no tenías

Algunos caminos se abrieron paso para ti, pasaste por un lindo acuario con peces que en algún momento viste en libros de biológia ¿Acuario? Que laberinto tan extraño y confuso ¿Y si nunca te encontraba? y ¿Si se hartaba de buscarte y se iba? ¡NO! Debías tener la mente en positivo

Paraste a tomar aire a una pequeña fuente, muy linda para el lugar en donde se encontraba, no lo pensabas por el laberinto sino por las Noches en general. Te sentaste apoyando tu espalda en esa fuente esuchando el sonido del agua esparcirse por toda su área

Ya debió haber contado hasta 309 como habían acordado, y tu ya habías encontrado el escondite, algo muy simple pero para ser la primera vez del 4to estabas siendo flexible; solo quedaba esperar

* * *

_"Ya se tardó demasiado" _Si tus cálculos no fallaban ya habían pasado más de una hora ¿Dónde estaba? _"Ulquiorra"_ pensaste bajando la mirada, te levantaste y continuaste el sendero... mientras veías todo y si pensabas a fondo seguramente Ulquiorra te había llevado ahí para otro motivo, era tu guardían por lo que no debía matarte y condenarse a ser azotado por Aizen... un momento Aizen... ¿Y si era otra prueva de Aizen para ver tus reacciones en momento de peligro? ¡Bingo!

¡¿Cómo no lo viste venir? ¡El 4to espada ¿Querer jugar contigo? ¡Por favor! ¡Ese tipo no deseaba ni jugar con sus enemigos! ¡¿Cómo pudiste creerle? Ha y de ingenua vas con toda la felicidad del mundo ¡Que boba!

Apretaste los puños, lo matarías aunque te costara dos vidas, las que fueran necesarias, que vil engaño, que mentiroso ¡Cielos! aún no salias de tu asombro

Hasta él te lo dijo, un laberinto para ratas de laboratorio ¡Como tú! Lo tuviste enfrente y no lo viste, tal vez no lo querías ver como tal, solo como una nueva oportunidad de regresar a tu antigua vida con tus amigos ¡Pero Ulquiorra no era tu amigo! ¡Era un carcelero que a base de un chantaje te llevó hacía las noches y te hizo despedir para siempre del hombre que amabas!

- ¿Pet-chan?- preguntarón atrás tuyo

- ¿Szayel-sama?- era el tipo raro de lentes y cabello rosado, en ocaciones te preguntabas sobre su sexualidad y no llegabas a una conclusión clara

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estuve a punto de manar a mis bebés- siseó preocupado, entre comillas puesto que sonreía cínicamente mientras se acomodaba los lentes

- En realidad... no estoy sola- al menos quisiste hacer el intento de no parecer una fugitiva, aunque nadie te tomaría en cerio, morirías una vez fuera de los dominos del traidor

- ¿Vienes con Ulquiorra?- vio a los lados pero no vió nada- ¿O en realidad te dejo a tu suerte?- bajaste la mirada- Entiendo, él siempre es así... muestra interés- hizo comillas con los dedos- y después desaparece como si nada- terminó indignado- Venga salgamos de aquí antes de que los cachorritos sean liberados- te tomó de los hombros y juntos caminaron por los nuevos pasadosos

Aunque no estabas del todo confiada del octavo espada no tenías nada más en que confia, ni en ti misma; seguro eso deseaba Ulquiorra, hacerte perder lo que quedaba de ti para hacerlo basura más tarde. Suspiraste

- Dime Inuoe-san- llamó Szayel soltándote y caminando a tu lado con un brazo rodeando su cintura por delante

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Por qué saliste a estas horas con Ulquiorra?- desviaste la mirada ante tal pregunta

- Porque me sentía aburrida, y como debe mantenerme en "buenas" condiciones accedió a sacarme a "pasear" por unos minutos- contaste tratando de no ser tan especifica en tu relato

- Entiendo- acomodó sus lentes de nuevo- Que descortéz al dejarte abandonada- murmuró lentamente como un cómplice de asesino

_"Estoy acostumbrada" _pensaste al darte cuenta que esperar por siempre sería una actividad que te perseguría hasta la muerte, desde tus amigos al quedar para el cine hasta un hollow en las escondidas en medio de la nada ¿En tu boda imaginaria (dudabas salir de ahí) el novio saldría corriendo? "Kurosaki-kun"

- Mmm lo lamento Inoue pero debo irme... a una cosa más... mantente cerca de la luz- dijo entre risas Szayel usando el sonido

Vaya otra mentira por parte de Ulquiorra, si podían usar el sonido en aquel lugar y tu lo habías creido ciegamente, que inaudito

- ¡Espera Szayel-san!- fue demasiado tarde, te dejo sola

Como un demonio ¿Cuántos espadas iban a burlárse de ti ese día? No muchos porque los ladridos y aullidos se manifestarón no muy lejos de donde estabas

- ¿Perros?- susurraste, Szayel había soltado a sus "bebés" ¡Genial hora de **"Chuletas asadas a la Orihime"**! Corriste a lo más que pudierón tus pies, te inclinaste tanto hacía delante que no tardaste en caer raspando sus muñecas puesto que lo demás era protegido por tu trage de arrancar, por primera vez te alegraste de usarlo, no perdiste tiempo y te levantaste para seguir corriendo. Los ladridos se intensificaban y en lugar de escapar parecía que ibas hacía ellos como si desearas saber sus apariencias- Mierda- murmuraste sintiéndo nuevamente el temor correr por tus venas _"Todo por tu culpa Ulquiorra"_ maldeciste al poseedor de los ojos verdes

Tus pasos se hicieron más lentos cuando visualisaste algo al final de un pasillo, algo que parecia un perro con orejas demasiado largas hasta el suelo y con las garras demasiado largas contando el gigantesco tamaño de aquella criatura, era un monstruo total

La respiración se corto cuando te vió, salió corriendo hacía ti por lo que no dudaste mucho en dar media vuelta y correr como un correcaminos o aun más rápido, sentias que estaba a unos centimetros de ti, sentías su aliento rozar tus pies y sus garras perforar tu espalda, necesitabas un milagro ahora, Kurosaki estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharte al igual que Kuchiki o Rangiku, deseabas ser tan fuerte y valiente como alguno de ellos para formar un plan fijo y defenderte con uñas y dientes. Pero como humana normal no podias hacer más que correr y esperar a encontrar una salida

Ya no podías más, tus pies se detenian y ya habías preparado tu testamento entre Tatski y Chizuru, ¿Qué más podías dar aparte de tu departamento y tu ropa?

Cuando volteaste no había nada, nada de nada, regresaste la vista al frente confundida y agitada, el sonido de las ramas llamó tu atención, era verdad los pasillos se habrían y se cerraban cada... no recordabas cada cuanto sucedia eso pero te alegraba que pasara, eso quería decir que Kami tenía algo más preparado para ti además de ser banquete de perros sin cesos. Tal vez serías sacrificada para conveniencia de Aizen o algo así, reiste ante aquello

Una fuerza mayor te atrapó e hizo que callerás al suelo subitamente pegando tu cara a la tierra escuchando los gruñidos, y pensabas que habías escapado

- E-esto no me esta pasando- arañaste la tierra y pataleaste con desesperación sintiéndo como esa cosa arañaba y rasgaba tu ropa de la espalda con las uñas y dientes- ¡Suéltame!- nadie te escucharía, nadie te salvaría, asi que debías hacerlo tú

Una vez ya casi sin ropa, el enorme fénomeno te arrastró hasta la oscuridad

_"Mantente en la luz" _te dijo Szayel

Con lo poco que te quedaba de uñas querías regresar a la luz brindada por la luna, pero ya no podías más, otro perro enorme comenzó a lamer la sangre que se asomaba de tu piel de las manos y la espalda, te sonrojaste al sentir una cálida lengua pasar una y otra vez por tus heridas

La escasa ropa estaba siendo desgarrada por otros tres, hasta dejarte completamente desnuda; ¿Acaso así temrinaría todo? ¿Así perderías la dignidad? Al menos eran perros y no espadas los que te humillaban, no se burlarían mientras te mataban por dentro, no se matarían de orgullo al sentirte sometida, no verías la vileza en los ojos de tus asesinos, el aliento en tu rostro se intensificó

- Te encontré... Orihime- te llamó Ulquiorra cuando te tocó el hombro ¿Estabas dormida? ¿Seguías en la fuente? ¿Y los perros?

- ¿Ulqui...?- tocaste tu cabeza con la palma te dolía enormemente- ¿Me quedé dormida?- bostezaste cansada, tus manos estaban bien y tu espalda no ardía

- Levántate, está a punto de amanecer- te extendió su mano y la tomaste aún confundida- ¿Encontraste a Szayel?- te preguntó emprendido la caminata sin soltar tu mano

- Si... no- mareada decidiste no pedirle que te soltara, no te había olvidado, no te había dejado a tu suerte- No... no lo recuerdo- tocaste tu cabeza con tu mano libre- Camine... encontré, no sé cosas que parecían perros y después me despertaste ni sé en que momento me quedé dormida- siseaste frustrada rechinando tus dientes

- Tranquila- te interrumpió en medio de tu crisis- Es normal... a él le gusta hacer eso- susurro apretando tu mano cada vez más- Es hora que descances mujer-

_"No entiendo" _pensaste, sin dejar de caminar. Solo kami sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad- Ulquiorra- lo llamaste

- ¿Qué?- no te miró pero sabías que era normal en él

- ¿Te di.. divertiste?- preguntaste dudosa; él se volteó ligeramente y curvo un poco sus labios para regresar su vista al frente- Entiendo- susurraste satisfecha- ¿Te cansaste de buscar?- él negó- ¿Pensaste en irte y dejarme hasta mañana?-

- No digas tonterías mujer-

- Solo... quería estar... segura es todo- abrazaste su brazo y al ver que no te rechazaba te aferraste aún más- Me divertí... mucho-

- ¿Esto hacen los humanos cuando están aburridos?-

- Algo así- respondiste sonriente pegando sin querer tu enorme pecho en su brazo, pero al ser el espada menos expresvo parecío no importarse, podría decir que solo lo sorprendiste un poco y ese leve color rojo en sus mejillas debió ser el enojo penste

- Respeta mi espacio mujer- uso su mano libre para tocar tu cabeza y alejarte un poco de él, en espcial alejo tu pecho de su brazo

- Entonces ¿Podrmos jugar cada vez que me aburra?- preguntaste esperanzada

- No- contestó fríolento

- Ah- bajaste la mirada, y con lo genial que la habías pasado, un poco loco pero muy inual a cualquier otro juego

- Será cada vez que yo me aburra- un suspiro salió de tus labios al igual que una sonrisa parecida a las muñecas de los centros comerciales

- ¡Si!- asentiste tan fuerte que por un momento sentiste que algo trono en tu cuello

Dormiás placidamente en la cama, soñabas con aquel juego extraño presentado en la noche anterior, cuando eras niña y jugabas a las escondidas solo esperabas en un lugar fijo y la diversión... bueno eso solo tocaba para el que buscaba según tu, ya que nunca te tocó buscar en ninguna de esas oportunidades

Moviste tu mano derecha cuando despertaste y sentiste el cabello oscuro, él no se había movido ese lugar. Si ahora lo recordabas, cuando él y tu entrarón pediste que no se fuera, al menos esa noche y sin pedir explicaciones o poner negaciones se sentó a un lado de la cama y dejo que tu sostuvieras su hombro con la mano derecha que sobresalía del colchón

Cerraste los ojos nuevamente, era demasiado temprano. No lo que no sabías era que tu protección era de 24 horas por lo que Ulquiorra no dormía, y salió por unos minutos a atar cabos sueltos a otros dominios mientras dormias nuevamente con ese pastelillo no sin antes echarte una miradita fija para saber si estabas "herida". Puras excusas

Los gritos de los subordinados del 4to te alarmarón haciéndote caer de cara, sentiste un leve ardor en la espalda pero no hiciste caso y fuiste a fijarte afuera posiendo las manos en los barrotes olvidando una leve pusación en las palmas

- Szayel-sama recibió una santa paliza ayer ¿Lo supierón?- preguntó un arrancar con apariencia delgada y larguirucha

- Si... ¿Qué razón habrá tenido Ulquiorra-sama para hacer eso?- preguntó otro más robusto de ojos cafés y con un mechón amarillo saliendo de su nuca por una máscara que curbía toda su cabeza

- No lo sé, pero si los Shinigamis atacan seguro Szayel-sama será carne muerta- aseguró el larguirucho preocupado- Y al señor Aizen parece no importarle...-

_"Ulquiorra" _susurraste alejándote de ahí sentándote en tu cama aun destendida, cuando tocaste tus rodillas con las palmas sentiste una molestía, al vertas te quedaste estupefacta. Estaban rasgadas y las uñas estaban lástimadas "¿No fue un sueño?" atemorisada te hiciste bolita en la cama

- Mujer- llamó el rey de Roma

- No fue un sueño- seguías viendo tus manos- ¿Me hicieron...?-

- Nada- aclaró- Szayel uso las flores por las que pasaste anteriormente antes de llegar a la fuente para su diversión, es decir que alteró su aroma...- recordaste las flores multicolores a tu alrededor- De modo que esos perros... eran una simple ilusión, criaturas que tu mente creó en base a un recuerdo no muy lejado que haya marcado tu vida- explicó- Peleabas sola y rasgabas tu ropa tu sola, "hable" con Szayel para que me diera el antidóto antes de que te matarás... o algo peor- sin quierer delineo tu cuerpo

- No lo sabías... ¿Verdad?- te abrazaste a ti misma cerrando los ojos

- Si lo hubiera sabido... no me habría arriesgado tanto- se sentó en la cama y nuevamente le dejaste espacio. Tu amabas a los perros, jamás habías sido mordida así por uno, no lo entendías ¿Será el resultado de los constantes acosos de los chicos de la secundaría? Si lo más probable. Pero ya no importaba, ahora el octavo ya estaba pagando las consecuencias en una enfermería

- ¿Lo goleaste muy fuerte?- preguntaste entre risas ahogadas

- Si... lo hice- te contestó sin dudar

- Me alegro- susurraste- Pero...-

- ¿Pero?-

- Quiero jugar a algo más- te levántaste sin simportarte las heridas de tus palmas y muñecas

- ¿A qué?-

Sonreíste con un leve rubor

- A la mamá y al papá- contestaste viendo y grabando su expresión de duda

- ¿Cómo se juega eso?- arqueó una ceja confuso

- Ya verás- siseaste excitada por la situación

**~Fin~**

* * *

_Cielos, dos One-shots (inuyasha- SesshoRin y Bleach-UlquiHime) escritos en un día, es mi record N° 1 del año \^o^/ En fin quiero decir que se los debo a ustedes, a todos los que me leen en **"El Diario de una Prisionera"** y me inspiran a crear nuevas cosas (según yo) XD espero que les haya gustado mi presente amados lectores ya que sin ustedes una escritora no sería nada_

_He pensado en hacer este one otra vez pero a la vista de Ulquiorra ¿Ustedes que dice? ^^_

_Se despide: __Naoki-sama_


End file.
